


The silent cries of infinite Melancholy

by Thelema_Rhoias



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Human Bill Cipher, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelema_Rhoias/pseuds/Thelema_Rhoias
Summary: Some melancholy Bill and almost serene Dipper pics.“What’s more melancholy than the prettiest thing knowing everything?”So Bill’s melancholy.And he’s gotta be gorgeous.The more pretty, the less they listen to you.Kinda Jester in a way.Dipper’s almost serene. Because he found a source of knowledge, to please his desire of learning. And because he thinks he could, perhaps, ease the mind of the gorgeous Golden Wonder holding him, hanging on to him like the young man is the dearest light/ hope in the infinite existence of the Broken God/ Demon.That's the main idea for that work.Largely inspired by the When They... series.





	1. Serene Melancholy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sin_with_a_Grin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sin_with_a_Grin/gifts), [literal_human_garbage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/literal_human_garbage/gifts).
  * Inspired by [When They Knew](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417944) by [literal_human_garbage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/literal_human_garbage/pseuds/literal_human_garbage), [Sin_with_a_Grin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sin_with_a_Grin/pseuds/Sin_with_a_Grin). 



    
  
Link to see the entire pic: [here](https://sam-ryyuzaki.tumblr.com/image/174217927025)


	2. Serene Melancholy and Shattered Infinity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some verses accompanying the finished version of my first fanart for the When They Series.  
> I really hope you will like it, love, inspiration and absolute Awe upon you all ▲♥♪

 

When at the skies I sadly stare, in my folly,

Earthbound souls shall sense, when they listen carefully,

The silent cries of infinite melancholy.

 

  
  
  
  
     
  
Don't be scared about the night,  
See how the stars burn so bright  
Would you please take my hand?  
Darling, please, with me stand.  
Would you accept to join me?  
In the whirl of infinity?

 

 

 

To see full pic [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/527481411dba8ca6a00d20c018e872c2/tumblr_p9ip5xjKty1x2v6fxo1_r3_1280.jpg)


	3. My Golden God...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Golden God  
> Watercolour.
> 
> Scene inspired by When They Knew…, Chapter 3.
> 
> I was so touched by that chapter, I genuinely cried so much, I needed to draw this.  
> Hope my Dipper still looks the same despite the age ^^  
> It was the occasion for me to work a little on drawing old age, and sadness (despair?).  
> I hope I did the job well, and I hope you like it. 
> 
> The cipher in the background are quotes from Dipper, at the end of Chapter 3, can anyone decipher it? :P

  


End file.
